


Surf's Up

by alisherrs (AliSherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, JohnTen is real, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Surfing, Ten is a surf instructor, WayV being chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliSherry/pseuds/alisherrs
Summary: Johnny thinks that visiting Jaehyun's parents' summer beach house means partying, binge drinking and seducing hot people on the beach. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first NCT story. Updates might be slow because uni is hard in a pandemic. All the other ships will get a decent amount of screen-time if I can manage it. 
> 
> This entire fic was inspired by WayVision and Ten's segment on the show as well as the wakeboarding part from MTopia.

Johnny arrives at Incheon airport feeling like death on legs. The 14 and a half hour non-stop flight from Chicago to Seoul had him feeling like he left most of his soul 20,000 feet in the air. 

Just then, his phone pinged. It’s a text from Jaehyun.  
“Are you done with baggage collection yet? We’re waiting at the cafe near the exit”

Sighing, he drags his massive bag away from the baggage carousel and heads for the arrival hall exit. He spots Jaehyun immediately, sitting at a small table in the cafe and heads towards him.

Despite how exhausted he feels, his face still breaks into a smile when Jaehyun spots him and gets up to give him a bro-hug. The other person sitting at Jaehyun’s table doesn’t move from where he’s slumped over, head resting on his arms. 

Smiling, Johnny pokes the sleeping boy in the side. Mark jerks awake, looking around blearily. He finally seems to come back to himself when he spots Johnny towering over him. 

“Oh hey man, when did you get here?” he asks.

“My flight arrived 20 minutes ago” replies Johnny.

“Cool. Does this mean we can go now? I dunno about you, man, but if I don’t find a bed soon I’m gonna pass out.” says Mark before yawning tiredly.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go” says Jaehyun. He picks up both Mark and Johnny’s carry-on bags and leads them towards the airport’s carpark.

“How was your flight?” Mark asks Johnny.

“Fine other than the guy next to me who snored like a motorboat. I barely got any sleep.” replies Johnny.

Mark nods sympathetically. They’d planned their flights so that they’d both arrive within an hour of each other so that Jaehyun would only have to make one drive to the airport. 

They get to Jaehyun’s car and load up. Mark climbs into the back, lies down and promptly passes out. Smiling slightly at the tired boy, Johnny gets into the passenger seat while Jaehyun starts up the engine. 

As they start backing out, Johnny asks Jaehyun, “When are we going to Gangwon-do?”

“Friday afternoon after Tyongie gets off work.” he replies.

“How is Taeyong doing? Is he still working at that dance studio down in Itaewon?”

“Yeah, he does. He’s just happy to be doing what he loves ya know. He leaves at the crack of dawn and comes home pretty late but as long as he’s happy I don’t mind. Although I can’t say I’m not thankful the studio is closing for the summer. I can finally spend some time with him.” says Jaehyun, a small smile playing on his lips as he talks about his boyfriend. 

“Bro, you’ve got it baaad!” says Johnny. Watching how happy Jaehyun looks talking about Taeyong. 

“Yeah, I do.” replies Jaehyun. “You’ll understand when you fall in love.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” says Johnny lightly. “I could never be that whipped.” He says, smirking. 

“Yeah, yeah. Johnny Suh, playboy extraordinaire. Would rather cut his own arm off than be in a relationship. Honestly, as your friend, I find your commitment issues slightly worrying.” says Jaehyun, driving them carefully onto the highway. 

“I don’t have issues. It’s just… I’m only 26. I’ve got plenty of time to mess around now before I even begin to think about settling down.” says Johnny, rather defensively.

Jaehyun looks like he wants to say more about the matter but decides to keep his mouth shut. 

Johnny, looking for a change of subject, says “Thanks for inviting us here, bro. It’s sweet that your parents let you use the beach house for the summer.”

“Yeah, no problem. They’re spending the summer at the house in southern France this year.”

“Man, I keep forgetting how loaded your parents are. Must be nice to have a bunch of holiday homes in different countries to stay at whenever the mood strikes.” says Johnny. 

Jaehyun just hums in reply.

They fall into a companionable silence after that. Jaehyun turns on the radio and pop music fills the silence, interspersed with soft snores and snuffles from Mark who’s still asleep in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sichengieeee, hurry up. I want to get to the beach already.” whines Ten , leaning against Sicheng and Yuta’s car dramatically.

“I’m almost done.” Sicheng yells back.

Yuta comes out of their shared house laden with bags. He huffs as he finally gets to the car, puffing as he struggles to get the boot open.

“You could help, you know? Some of this stuff is yours too.” he says to Ten who remains leaning against the side of the car, watching him struggle.

Ten sighs, “I can’t let my fans see me carrying _luggage_. Besides, if I don’t sit still and look pretty, who else is going to? You?” He makes a show of looking Yuta up and down.

“Sicheng is prettier” he says pointedly.

Ten gasps “You shut your whore mouth. I mean it’s true but now that he’s taken I simply have no choice but to fill that void.”

Yuta scoffs at him. “Kinda rich for Itaewon’s self-proclaimed biggest gay slut to call me a whore.”

“I had no choice. You had to go and catch _feelings_ ” Ten mimes gagging. “Nobody else could’ve taken on the title.”

Yuta just shakes his head at him and heads back inside for another load.

Through the open front door, Ten can see Sicheng and Yuta moving around, picking up the last few things they need to spend the summer at their respective summer jobs. He smiles a little as he watches them move seamlessly together, almost like they’re dancing to a song only they can hear.

Which would make sense, he supposes. All three of them are dancers. Ten and Sicheng met as teenagers at a holiday dance camp in Seoul. They hit it off immediately and became best friends, promising that one day they’d come back to Korea and dance together again. Fast forward a decade and now they both work as dance instructors at a dance studio in Itaewon. They also live together which is fun but has caused Ten a lot of pain after Yuta came into the picture. Apparently both Sicheng and Yuta are incapable of having quiet sex. Ten thought it was Yuta’s influence. He was probably into some weird hentai shit.

Ten had met Yuta through some mutual friends. He was a freelance dancer and often worked as a backup dancer for idols. They were clubbing friends and used to meet every saturday night to try to sleep their way through every gay club in Itaewon. Sicheng had never been a fan of clubbing so he didn’t meet Yuta until Ten finally dragged him along for a birthday celebration. Yuta had taken one look at Sicheng and he was a goner.

Since then, their shitty rented house has had one extra-loud occupant who insists on all of them sitting down and watching anime marathons every Friday night. Despite his complaints, Ten doesn’t really mind. He’s happy as long as Sicheng is happy.

His smile falters slightly as he watches Yuta and Sicheng lean into each other and share a sweet kiss. For a brief moment he wonders what it feels like to be so in love. He mentally shakes himself. He’s Itaewon’s biggest gay slut. He doesn’t have time for relationships.

“Any time now, you two. I’ll just wither away out here while you get lost in each other’s eyes or whatever it is you do.” Ten says, impatient.

“Keep your panties on, hyung. Let’s go.” says Sicheng, walking out with Yuta and turning to lock the front door.

Yuta finishes loading the car while Ten checks for the umpteenth time that his surfboard is secured firmly to the roof of the car.

Finally, all three of them pile into the car and they set off.

“Excited?” asks Sicheng, meeting Ten’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Super. You know how much I look forward to this every year.” replies Ten.

“Can you at least help us unpack when we get there before you jump headfirst into the sea? This time I really will throw your bags into the water if you just grab your board and ditch us.” threatens Yuta.

Ten just sticks his tongue out at him from the back seat. Yuta sees him do it and lunges towards him. The next minute is filled with Ten’s high-pitched screams as he tries to fend Yuta off.

“CHILDREN. STOP. I’m trying not to drive us into a ditch here.” says Sicheng loudly.

“Again.” mumbles Yuta.

Sicheng blushes and looks sheepishly at Yuta who immediately squeals from how cute he is.

“And if you do, it’s okay, baby. I’d never blame you. It’s not your fault. Sorry we were making too much noise.” says Yuta.

“Hey, you threatened to poison me that one time I scratched the car. Favoritism much.” says Ten loudly.

“Shut up, I’m talking to my Sichengie baby.” says Yuta, not even turning to look at Ten.

Ten makes loud gagging noises but neither Sicheng nor Yuta pay him any attention. Pouting, he turns his attention to the passing scenery.

He smiles as he watches the trees and buildings pass by in a blur of green and grey. He can’t be mad right now. He’s going to spend his entire summer surfing, his second love after dancing. Maybe if he’s lucky there’ll be a cute boy he can pick up on the beach. He thinks about sex in warm sand, getting drunk under the stars and watching fireworks bloom in the night. He smiles to himself, yeah, there’s no way he can be mad at the start of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hyped up on 3 hours of sleep, two cups of coffee and impending deadlines. So i decided to type this up quickly before my classes. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny groans as he lifts a bag out of Jaehyun’s boot.

“Jeez, Mark, what the hell did you pack? This thing weighs like 30 pounds.” he complains.

Mark shrugs at him from the steps leading up to Jaehyun’s parents’ beach house.  
“Snacks.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and pushes the bag over to Mark before getting his own bags from the car. Jaehyun and Taeyong are already in the house, opening windows to air it out.

The ride over to the house had been relaxed. Once they left the confines of the city, they rolled all the windows down and sang their hearts out to early 2000’s pop hits. Johnny thinks he pulled a muscle laughing at how excited Mark was to rap the entirety of Justin Bieber’s “Boyfriend”. Even Taeyong, who Johnny had only met twice before joined in, letting out surprisingly goofy laughs when Jaehyun sang along to Beyonce at the top of his lungs. Anyone they passed on the way probably thought they were crazy but they had too much fun to care.

Johnny lets out a low whistle as he steps into the house and gets a good look at the interior.  
“Bro, this place is swanky. Can’t believe your parents are letting us stay here all summer unsupervised.” he says to Jaehyun who’s trying to put the food they brought away.

“You know we’re in our mid-twenties right?” asks Jaehyun with a raised eyebrow. “The bedrooms are upstairs. You and Mark can fight over who gets the room with the balcony. Taeyong and I will take the master.”

Johnny and Mark share a look at that. It seems they’re both on the same wavelength because a second later they both spring into action, trying to beat the other to the bedroom.

“I call dibs.” calls Mark, huffing as Johnny tries to elbow him out of the way, almost slipping as he climbs.

“No dibs until you’re lying on the bed.” wheezes Johnny.

They shove each other until they reach the bedroom where Johnny uses his extra long limbs to shove Mark out of the way and dive onto the bed.

“Ha!” he cackles at Mark.

“It’s not fair, hyung. You used your freakishly long legs.” says Mark, pouting.

Johnny simply sticks his tongue out childishly.

Mark leaves to check out the third bedroom, muttering darkly about giants and how hyungs should give in to their dongsaengs.

Chuckling to himself, Johnny gets up to look at the balcony he worked so hard to claim. Sliding the glass door open, he steps out into warm, salty air. The view takes his breath away. The house is surprisingly close to the water. The sand looks like it’s just inviting Johnny to dig his toes into it. The sea stretches out to the horizon, a deep blue. The sound of the waves crashing acts as a soothing backdrop to it all.

Johnny feels some of the stress from the past 6 months fade. His shitty 9 to 5 that was more like an 8 to midnight affair, his shitty Chicago apartment he could barely afford to rent, the fact that said shitty job had let him go because the company had fallen on bad times and “last in, first out”. He hasn’t found a new job yet. He doesn’t even know what he wants to do anymore. He feels like he’s stagnated, somewhere between being Popular High School Jock and All-American Frat Bro at college, he lost sight of who he actually is and only knows how to be who people expect him to be. He’s probably having a quarter-life-crisis or something.

That’s why when Jaehyun texted the group chat inviting Mark and Johnny over to Korea for the Summer, he jumped at the chance. Johnny thinks that maybe some rest, relaxation and booze will help him figure out what he wants.

As Johnny stares out to sea, he becomes aware of a commotion coming from a building to his left. There’s a sign on the side reading _WayV Watersports and Surf School_. A car has pulled up by the building.

He sees that the back door of the car is wide open. Just then, the passenger-side door opens and a tall guy steps out. He starts yelling in the direction of the beach.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I will actually throw all your clothes away!”

Johnny cranes his neck over the side of the balcony to see who the guy is yelling at. He sees a skinny guy running full-pelt towards the water.

_I wonder what that’s about_ , Johnny thinks to himself, already turning back to stare out at the horizon.

The skinny guy reaches the water and wades right into the waves. He then turns around, presumably to say something to the guy who was yelling at him.

Johnny can’t make out his face too clearly with the distance but he can tell that the stranger is smiling widely.

The guy by the car yells some more but Johnny doesn’t catch what he says. The guy in the water quickly submerges his whole body in the water. As he emerges and turns back towards the car, he slicks his hair back out of his face.

As he walks up the beach, Johnny can finally get a good look at his face.

What he sees steals his breath away. There is pure joy on that face. The guy is smiling so wide his eyes are squinting and his nose scrunches up. _He’s beautiful_ , Johnny thinks.

_I wonder if he’s staying the summer. I’d love to tap that_ , he thinks to himself. The guy walks up to the car and says something to the guy who’s just climbed out of the driver’s seat.

Just then, he hears Jaehyun yell. “Children, if you’re done trying to bring the second floor down with all that wrestling for the room, it’s time for lunch.”

Giving the beautiful stranger one last look, he turns and heads inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apparently incapable of doing homework today
> 
> Anyway, JohnTen should meet in the next chapter. The rest of our cast will make appearances soon too. Also I know the WayV joke is lame... Get it, wavey... like the sea... But I couldn't resist.
> 
> Uh, so, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten walks up to Sicheng as he climbs out of the car. Yuta is still squawking at him but he chooses to ignore it.

“I see you’ve gotten a head start, hyung.” says Sicheng, eyeing how a puddle of sea water forms everywhere Ten steps.

Ten just grins up at him. Yuta is still trying to yell at him but Ten tunes him out.

Just then, the main door of the building they’re parked next to swings open. A blue-haired man steps out, obviously drawn by the ruckus Yuta is making.

“How is it that you’ve just arrived but I can already feel a headache coming?” the man asks.

“Kun-ge! I’ve missed you.” Sicheng says as he walks up to Kun to give him a hug.

The crease between Kun’s brows fades as Sicheng approaches him. Sicheng tends to have that effect on people, a skill he is fully aware of and often utilises.

“Yo, what up, old man? Have you put on a few pounds since the last time we were here?” Ten asks slyly as he slinks closer, dripping salt water all over Kun’s welcome mat.

The frown immediately returns to Kun’s face, his eyes narrowing.

“Remind me again why I agree to hire you every summer. You’re nothing but a menace. We’re the same age! Also, I am a perfectly healthy weight, thank you. You’re just a scarecrow. At least I have an ass.” Kun says, sneering at Ten.

“Because I’m the best surfer you know and my stunningly good looks pull more people to join the surf classes.” Ten sniffs. “Also, my ass is not flat. I’ll have you know I’ve had idols drooling to have a piece of this.”

“Ha, where? In your dreams?” asks Yuta disbelievingly. He’s stopped yelling but is still glaring at Ten.

Ten makes a sound like an angry cat and launches himself at the Japanese man. They roll around on the ground, each trying to pull at each other’s hair.

“Ooh, bitch fight. My money’s on Yuta hyung winning.” says a voice from within the house. Yangyang emerges to stand between Kun and Sicheng, all three of them watching the two tussle on the ground.

“Hey, kiddo. I didn’t know you were here already.” Sicheng says to Yangyang, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, mom dropped me off half an hour ago.” Yangyang says nonchalantly. He goes back to licking at his popsicle.

Kun sighs and turns away from the two men on the ground.

“Let’s get you settled in.” he says to Sicheng. “You and Yuta can take the smaller guest room. Yangyang, Ten and Kunhang will share the other one.”

“Oh yeah, where’s Kunhang?” Sicheng asks, peering around in case he somehow missed a fully grown man.

“Down by the beach, being wooed by the Dog Walker.” says Yangyang.

“The who now?” Sicheng asks, confused.

“Some guy who walks his dog on the beach every day at the same time. He seems to have taken an interest in Kunhang. The guy stops to talk to Kunhang every single day.” says Kun. He frowns, “He’s been walking his dog here for months and never gave me more than a smile and then the minute Kunhang shows up he’s all over him? Maybe Ten is right, I should lose some weight.”

“I think you’re fine as you are, Ge. You’re attractive!” Yangyang says, giving Kun a thumbs up.

“Yeah, don’t take any of Ten hyung’s words to heart. You know he loves you deep down in his evil little heart.” says Sicheng, patting Kun’s shoulder.

He walks over to where his boyfriend and best friend are still slapping at each other.

“Nakamoto Yuta. Chitaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” he says, calmly.

The effect is instantaneous. Both Ten and Yuta immediately disengage and kneel before him, like students receiving a punishment from their teacher.

“That’s better. As far as I’m aware, we’re here to work. Not squabble like school children.” Sicheng says to them both, disapprovingly.

Ten and Yuta keep their heads down but Sicheng can see that they’re both side-eyeing each other.

Sicheng just sighs, “Come on, let’s get settled in. I’m hungry and judging by the smell, Kun-ge cooked something for lunch.”

Both men get up meekly, moving to get their stuff from the car. However, the minute Sicheng has his back turned, Ten makes a face at Yuta who represses a scream of frustration.

* * *

Johnny comes downstairs to find Jaehyun, Taeyong and Mark already seated at the table. There’s a pan of fried rice steaming in the middle.

Johnny takes a seat and they all start eating.

“Yongie and I were thinking of throwing a party later tonight.” Jaehyun says conversationally.

“Already? We just got here. We don’t know anyone to invite yet.” says Mark through a mouthful of fried rice.

“Actually, some colleagues of mine from the studio are here too for the summer. They work at the watersports centre nearby. I can ask them to bring their friends. Also, word gets around fast if someone’s throwing a beach party.” says Taeyong, looking both fascinated and disgusted as Mark shoves another spoon of rice into his already full mouth.

_I wonder if that pretty boy will come_ , Johnny thinks.

“Well, you know me. I’ll never say no to booze and making out with strangers on the beach.” he says with a shrug.

Mark gives a thumbs up too, his mouth too full for him to say anything.

“Okay, I’ll text them about it. Johnny and Mark, can you guys go out and buy food and booze? Jaehyun and I will set things up.” Taeyong says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

After they finish eating, Taeyong immediately swoops onto the dirty plates, cleaning like there’s no tomorrow.

Johnny and Mark get into Jaehyun’s car and set off for the liquor store they passed on the way to the beach house.

“What do you think about Taeyong?” asks Mark.

“I dunno, he seems cool, I guess.” says Johnny, keeping his eyes on the road. “Kinda odd and kinda intense but he seems pretty harmless. Besides, Jaehyun is super whipped for him.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jaehyun act like this. It’s like he’s a whole new person.” says Mark, frowning.

Johnny, noticing the frown gives him a strange look.

“Mark, bro, you’re not _jealous_ of Taeyong are you? I mean I know you crushed on Jaehyun for like forever but I thought you got over it after him and Taeyong became serious.” he says.

Mark yelps. “Hyung! You promised to never mention that! And no, I’m not _jealous_. Pft, me, jealous? Of Taeyong? Never. It’s just weird to see Jaehyun hyung acting like that…” His voice tapers off at the end.

“Man, I didn’t think your puppy love crush on Jaehyun would last this long. You know what you need? You need to get laid, bro.” Johnny says, giving Mark a knowing look.

“But who’s gonna lay me if we’re stuck in a beach house with Jaehyun _and_ Taeyong all summer?” asks Mark miserably.

“Well, you heard Taeyong. He’s inviting some friends from work. Dancers are hot. Promise me that if someone starts hitting on you tonight you at least try to enjoy yourself instead of pining after Jaehyun.” says Johnny, giving Mark’s shoulder a squeeze.

They come back to the house to find the living room transformed, furniture pushed out of the way to make a temporary dance floor. Taeyong is busy in the kitchen, apparently trying to simultaneously make 5 different kinds of dip.

He looks up as they walk into the kitchen, smiling.

“You guys are just in time,” he says. Before either Mark or Johnny can react, he’s shoved spoonfuls of dip into their mouths.

“What do you think? Do they taste okay? I usually make these so I’m pretty confident but I wasn't sure if you guys would like it.” he asks, anxiously watching their faces for reactions. His hands constantly fidget, wringing the end of his t-shirt.

Johnny recovers first, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. “It tastes great.” he says, sincerely.

Mark also approves of Taeyong’s dip.

Taeyong gives them both a blinding smile before turning back to fuss some more over his food.

Johnny and Mark shrug at each other before heading up to their rooms to get ready for the party.

Johnny takes a shower before he gets dressed, luxuriating in Jaehyun’s parents’ amazing bathroom. He fully enjoys how the shower heads installed in the walls spray him with warm water from every direction. He is tempted to stay there for much longer but Mark starts banging on the door, claiming he needs to pee.

Freshly showered, he goes back to his room and roots through his luggage for something to wear. He didn’t bring too many party clothes. He finally decides on some skinny jeans and a light shirt (half unbuttoned of course) to keep him cool for a summer night. He decides to style his still damp hair up and back, using copious amounts of hair gel, giving him a wet-hair look.

Once dressed, Johnny realises he has some time to kill before it’s an appropriate time to start knocking back shots. He flops on his bed and decides to scroll mindlessly through tiktok.

A particular video catches his eye. It’s posted by user: WINWIN. It’s a dance clip of a tall young man performing a fan dance. Interested, Johnny goes to WINWIN’s main page to see what other dances he’s posted.

Most of the videos are very impressive but one in particular catches his eye. It’s of WINWIN (Johnny assumes that’s his name) and another dancer. They’re dancing to a slow, seductive beat and Johnny can’t take his eyes off the second dancer.

_The way he moves should be illegal_ , thinks Johnny. Just then, both dancers perform powerful hip thrusts as their final move before the video loops. Johnny feels his pants tighten slightly as he replays the tiktok. He can’t see the guy’s face clearly since he has a cap pulled low over his eyes but he catches a glimpse of a sexy smirk and a sharp nose.

Just as Johnny is about to re-watch the tiktok for the third time, the doorbell rings. He hears Taeyong open the door and the sound of voices as he lets the guests in.  
Johnny shrugs, giving the tiktok dancer one last look before putting his phone away and exiting his room. Across the hall, Mark is doing the same. They walk downstairs together and are faced by a rather large group of people standing around the living room and kitchen.

Johnny raises his eyebrows. _Taeyong was right, word does get around fast,_ he thinks, looking at the number of people milling around the house. The front door is open and so are the french doors leading straight onto the beach. There seems to be a steady stream of people coming in.

He walks to the kitchen to grab a beer from the cooler. As he’s turning to head back out, someone much shorter walks straight into his chest.

He catches the person by the shoulders to steady them. When the stranger raises his face to look up at him, Johnny’s breath catches.

He’s the pretty boy from the beach. Up close, he’s even prettier than Johnny expected. Sultry, kohl-lined eyes, plump red lips and a constant hint of a smirk in his expression. He looks like all of Johnny’s wet dreams come to life.

The stranger looks up to his face, taking in his slicked back hair, and rakes down his body, lingering on the part of his chest bared by his unbuttoned shirt.

When he looks back up to Johnny’s face, the hint of a smirk on his face has grown into a full-blown one. He looks like someone who knows exactly how attractive he is.

“Why, hello, handsome.” he purrs

Johnny gulps.

He belatedly realises that he’s still holding onto the stranger’s shoulders and that they’re standing close enough to feel each other’s body heat. Johnny immediately lets go of his shoulders. He can feel his ears grow warm.

The stranger just chuckles, making no move to step away from Johnny.

“I’m Ten.” he says, smirk never leaving his face.

“I hope you’re the friend Taeyong says is just my type. I think this summer is gonna be fun.” he says, running a hand up Johnny’s arm.

Johnny swallows, trying to remember how to speak. He’s supposed to be good at this goddammit, flirting and getting people to lose their cool. He’s not used to being on the receiving end.

“I’m Johnny.” he says, trying to recover some of his swagger.

He gives Ten his best “I want to fuck you” look before moving his hand up to grip the smaller boy’s hip.

Ten’s smile grows wider, looking like the cat that got the cream.

_Yeah_ , Johnny thinks, _this summer is gonna be fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kinda carried away with this chapter which is why it's so long. 
> 
> Just as a warning, there will probably be sexy time in a coming chapter. There will probably also be supervised underage drinking (Yangyang). Speaking of that, my original character plan has Yangyang as Sicheng's cousin so I'll try to work that in. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be to introduce the rest of WayV so it takes place before the start of the party. We’ll be back with JohnTen action next chapter!

“Taeyong hyung invited us to a party tonight at his boyfriend’s beach house.” Sicheng says, eyes on his phone.

All of them are lazing around the private living area and kitchen in Kun’s house. The ground floor of the house is split into two separate areas with the side facing the beach acting as the watersports centre. A wall partitions off the business area from Kun’s private living area. Upstairs are Kun’s room, a guest room and Kun’s office which gets turned into a guest room during the summer. The house isn’t very big but it’s cosy and well-decorated. Kun inherited it from a distant Korean relative who died when he was still in college. He’d moved in straight after graduation and had carved a little niche for himself, running his watersports centre during the summer and working as a music producer and freelance writer the rest of the year.

“Sounds like fun. We should go.” replies Ten from where he’s sprawled across both Kunhang and Yangyang’s laps.

“Partaaaay!” cheers Kunhang.

“Can I come? Pleeeease, Gege.” Yangyang asks Sicheng, pleading.

“You’re still a kid. I don’t know how I feel about you hanging around near lots of alcohol.” Sicheng replies, doubtfully.

“Oh, come on Sicheng. Live a little. Tell you what, I can look after Yangyang. He’s my baby after all.” Ten says, reaching up to ruffle Yangyang’s hair.

“You?” snorts Sicheng. “You’re probably gonna impale yourself on the first willing dick you find. We all know about your obsession with “summer flings”. I’m not letting you take care of Yangyang.”

“Hey!” Ten exclaims, somewhat indignant but not denying Sicheng’s accusations.

Surprisingly, it’s Yuta who pipes up, “Let him come. We can look after him together.”

“I dunno…” Sicheng says, unconvinced.

“Live a little, Sichengie. Yangyang isn’t a baby, he’s 18 this year. He’s old enough to drink in some countries.” says Yuta.

Yangyang, sensing an opportunity immediately turns his puppy dog eyes on Sicheng.

Sicheng’s resolve crumbles and he sighs. “FIne, Yangyang can come but one of us has to be with him all night. We’re not leaving him unsupervised for even a second.” he says, sternly.

Yangyang yelps with glee and jumps up to hug Sicheng, throwing Ten onto the floor in the process. Ten barely catches himself before hitting the ground.

Kun comes out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“Did I hear something about a party?” he asks, sitting in the spot Yangyang just vacated. He immediately finds himself with a lapful of Ten. Unfazed, he just lets Ten squirm until he finds a comfortable position, head on Kun’s shoulder and feet in Kunhang’s lap.

“Yeah, at Taeyong’s boyfriend’s parents’ beach house.” Sicheng replies.

“Oh, that’s the Jung’s house right? It’s really nice.” says Kun. “I’m in, if only to make sure none of you do anything too stupid.”

“Thanks, mom.” Ten says cheekily, looking up at Kun.

Kun slaps his thigh. The fact that his ears turn bright red isn’t missed by anyone in the room except Ten. It’s no secret between them that Kun is harbouring a massive crush on Ten despite constantly acting like he despises the Thai boy.

“Taeyong said to invite as many people as we can.” says Sicheng, still texting.

“We could invite Lucas.” says Kunhang, trying to be nonchalant. The tension in the room noticeably increases as everyone tries to look at Ten while pretending they aren’t looking at Ten.

“Sure, why not.” Ten says, deliberately not meeting anyone’s eyes. “I haven’t seen him since last summer.”

Silence falls as the tension in the room amps up some more.

“So, what do people wear to parties?” Yangyang asks, desperate to change the subject.

“Leave that to me. I’ll have you looking so hot you’ll have boys and girls falling at your feet.” Yuta boasts, latching onto the new subject gratefully.

“Can you do my makeup?” Sicheng asks Ten, watching him carefully.

“Sure, I’ll do everyone’s makeup. By the way Kunhang, why don’t you invite that Dog Walker guy Kun says you talk to every day?” Ten asks, deceptively sweet. He isn’t going to let Kunhang bring up his past summer fling and not pay a price.

Kunhang turns bright red.

“His name is Dejun and Idon’thavehisnumber” he says mumbling the end. .

“What was that?” asks Ten, smiling evilly.

“I said I don’t have his number!” exclaims Kunhang, turning so red Ten can physically feel the heat from his face. “Besides, I don’t think he’s interested in me like that. I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“Have you seen how tight his clothes are? Het people don’t wear clothes that tight with that much confidence.” Kun says, knowingly.

“I think Kunhang has a crush~” Ten says teasingly.

Kunhang buries his face in his hands and groans.

  
Later that afternoon, they reassemble in the living room, dressed to party. Ten stands by the coffee table, meticulously unpacking his makeup bag.

Ten isn’t a professional by any means but years of having to do his makeup for dance performances has made him proficient. Years of clubbing, on the other hand, have made him an expert at knowing exactly what to do to make him look as fuckable as possible.

He works efficiently, adding light touches of eyeliner and tiny hints of lip tint. He’s found that the trick with doing men’s makeup is less is more. It’s best to use makeup to accentuate a person’s natural features.

After he finishes Kun’s makeup (he always gives Kun slightly heavier eye-makeup because while the others know how to give people bedroom eyes, Kun always just looks slightly constipated) he does his own. He adds slightly smudged eyeliner wings and some glossy lip tint. He also adds some blush to give himself a flushed look. He gives himself a onceover in the full-length mirrors covering one side of the living room. His ripped jeans are tight enough to be a second skin, each rip strategically placed to reveal just enough tantalizingly bronze skin and to show off his impressively muscled legs. He’s also wearing a mesh shirt with a light jacket thrown over for some fake modesty.

Once he’s satisfied, he looks around the room at everyone, nodding at his own handiwork.

“Ok, everyone looks delectable. Let’s go.”

They file out of the house and walk the short distance to Jaehyun’s house.

“Lucas says he’ll be late.” Kunhang tells Ten as they walk.

Ten says nothing in reply, resolutely keeping his eyes fixed on the back of Yuta’s head.

They get to Jaehyun’s house and Taeyong lets them in. Taeyong, Ten and Sicheng exchange hugs as if they hadn’t just seen each other at work the day before.

“Drinks are in the kitchen. Help yourself.” Taeyong says, gesturing in the general direction of the kitchen.

He pulls Ten aside and whispers, “Remember that friend of Jaehyun’s I told you about? He’s staying here with us. I think you’ll really like him. He’s like 6 ft tall, there’s no way you’ll miss him. Good luck!” He pushes Ten away and swoops onto more guests who have just arrived.

All of Ten’s friends have dispersed by now, he catches sight of Jaehyun making small talk with Sicheng while Yuta coaches Yangyang through his first beer nearby. Kun and Kunhang have both been swallowed by the ever growing crowd of people.

_Where did these people even come from?_ Ten wonders, making his way to the kitchen to get a drink. He thinks back to what Taeyong whispered to him. Taeyong has been trying to set him up with this friend of Jaehyun’s for over a year now but since the mystery guy lives in America, it’s never happened.

He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that he walks right into someone. A very _solid_ someone who catches him by the shoulders.

He looks up and up and up, running his eyes over a nicely built chest to a surprisingly cute face. The other man has to be at least 6 feet tall.

_Fuck, Taeyong was right_ , he thinks before giving the stranger his best fuck me smile.

“Well hello, handsome. I’m Ten” he says, smirking.

The other man seems a little surprised but Ten doesn’t miss the way his eyes fall to his lips before looking back up into his eyes. Ten feels his smile widen.

“I’m Johnny.” says the taller man, moving a hand to grip at Ten’s hip. The look Johnny gives Ten sends tingles straight to his dick.

Ten licks his lips. Looks like he’s found his new summer fling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not too sure about the pacing I have so far. I feel like I'm going too slow but I also feel like it's necessary to set the groundwork... What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also, I watched Dejun's Vlive today and he mentioned something about WayVision season 2!!!! I will cry if they give us a second season so soon. They're too good to us T.T
> 
> As always, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Johnny finally get some action going but...

Johnny and the beautiful man ( _Ten, his name is Ten_ ) just stand there, looking at each other. Johnny has no idea how much time has passed. It could’ve been 5 seconds or 5 eternities.

The moment is broken when Taeyong walks into the kitchen.

“Ah, I was just about to introduce you two but I see that’s not needed anymore. Johnny, Jae says there are condoms in the bedside cabinet and lube under the bathroom sink. Stay safe kids.” Taeyong says cheerfully as he slides past them to the drinks cooler.

Johnny blushes immediately at Taeyong’s lack of filter but Ten seems unfazed.

“Care to dance?” he murmurs, his eyes still undressing Johnny slowly.

Johnny is known for having two left feet and not enough control over his extra long limbs. He’s usually a disaster on the dance floor but he’s always found that a little bit of liquid courage boosts his dance capabilities from horrendous to passable. He looks down at the beer in his hand before offering it to Ten.

“How about a drink first? I usually need a bit of a buzz before I can brave the dance floor and you’ll probably need more than that to deal with _all of this_.” Johnny gestures at himself with a flourish.

Ten quirks an eyebrow at him before moving past him to the drink cooler. Taeyong has since vacated the kitchen. He roots around the cooler box and then surveys the bottles of alcohol covering the kitchen island that Taeyong had transformed into a makeshift bar. He finally decides on a rum and coke, mixing his drink in one of the cheap plastic cups Taeyong set out so that the guests wouldn’t touch the crockery.

“I think you’ll find that I can handle _all of you_ just fine, big guy.” Ten replies.

Johnny cracks his can of beer open and takes a long sip to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

“So, how do you and Taeyong know each other?” he asks, wincing slightly at the fact that they’re making awkward small talk even though they both know where this night is going.

_Well, I should at least know more than his name before I stick my dick in him_ he reasons with himself.

“We work at the same dance studio. Another one of our colleagues, Sicheng, is also here.” says Ten, gesturing at where he can just make out Sicheng and Yuta sitting out on the veranda with Yangyang sandwiched between them. Sicheng wasn’t joking about not taking his eyes off Yangyang.

“Oh cool, I guess that means you’re a good dancer.” Johnny says.

“Yeah, that’s kinda a prerequisite for working at a dance studio.” Ten says, giving him an odd look.

Johnny coughs awkwardly. He can feel his chances of getting to tap that ass shrink by the minute. No amount of physical attractiveness can save him. Usually, Johnny is suave and cool, able to get even uptight people like Taeyong’s friend Kim Dongyoung to drop his pants. But, something about Ten is throwing him off balance.

“What about you? What do you do? Taeyong told me you live in America.” Ten asks.

“You know, this and that. I live in Chicago. Until two weeks ago I was a data analyst. Now I bum around my rich friend’s beach house.” Johnny replies, shrugging.

Ten nods in understanding.

They continue to stand there like that, finishing their drinks and getting to know each other. Johnny learns that Ten loves cats and wants one as a pet but he doesn’t trust that his housemate’s boyfriend, Yuta, won’t accidentally poison it. Johnny tells Ten about how he met Jaehyun and Mark at college and they’ve been best friends ever since, despite all three of them living in different countries now.

After the initial awkwardness, Johnny starts to relax into the conversation. Ten is easy to talk to, in fact, he almost never shuts up, much like Johnny himself. As he finishes his second can of beer, he feels the light buzz run through his body, loosening his tongue and his limbs.

“How about that dance now?” Johnny asks Ten.

Ten brightens immediately, tossing his empty cup into the bin and dragging Johnny out into the makeshift dance floor/living room. While they’d been talking, more people had arrived and the dance floor was fairly packed.

Ten leads Johnny, by the hand, to the middle of the crowd, weaving deftly between dancing bodies. Johnny has less luck moving through the mass of bodies given he’s gigantic and slightly drunk. After stepping on many toes, they finally make it to the middle of the floor.

There’s EDM pounding through the expensive surround sound system Jaehyun’s parents had installed in the living room.

Once they’ve found a suitable clearing in the crowd, Ten whirls around, grabbing both of Johnny’s hands and placing them firmly on his hips. Ten stretches up to put his own hands on Johnny’s shoulders before beginning to sway to the beat.

Johnny pulls Ten close by the hips and starts to move with him. Their bodies are close enough that Johnny can feel the heat of Ten’s chest through their clothes. He can smell Ten’s cologne and all he can see is Ten’s face, his beautiful face. His eyes are lidded as they stare up into Johnny’s. Johnny lets his eyes move down, over Ten’s cute nose, down to his pink, wet lips. Ten’s mouth is hanging open slightly and as Johnny watches, he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it some more.

Johnny groans at the sight, leaning in to whisper into Ten’s ear.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” he breathes, voice coming out huskier than usual. He pushes his hips into Ten’s to give him an idea, sliding his semi-hard dick along the front of Ten’s pants.

Ten’s eyes darken some more as he pushes into Johnny’s hips. Giving the taller man a sultry look, he spins around, pressing back against Johnny.

And then, he _drops_ to the ground, thick, muscular thighs flexing beautifully before shimmying up slowly, hips moving seductively. Johnny thinks he might die happy now.

Making a low sound in the back of his throat, Johnny spins Ten back around, pulling him in close to whisper, “How are you even real?”

Ten just grins up at him, all dark eyes and lush lips.

Johnny is suddenly overtaken by the urge to kiss the smaller man. He leans forward slowly, making sure that he’s not making Ten uncomfortable.

He’s close enough to feel Ten’s breath on his lips, close enough to almost ta-

“Ten hyung! Hey, is that you?” a loud voice calls.

Johnny and Ten separate, both looking in the direction from where the voice came.

There’s a tall man waving at them from near the kitchen. He’s tall enough that he can easily be seen over the heads of everyone else in the crowd. He’s probably as tall as Johnny if not a little taller.

“Ah, Lucas.” says Ten. There’s something in his voice that makes Johnny look back down at him questioningly.

Ten notices his look and just shakes his head. “Come on, we should go talk to him. Otherwise he’ll just keep yapping at us like a puppy.”

They weave their way through the crowd towards the man. There’s a shorter man next to him who keeps throwing nervous glances between Lucas and Ten.

Up close, Johnny can see that both men are very attractive, the taller looking like a model and the shorter reminds Johnny of what he imagines a prince would look like.

“Ten hyung!” the taller yells excitedly, coming forward to give Ten a bear hug that lifts him off his feet.

“Hey, big baby. Kunhang told me he invited you.” says Ten, returning the hug, albeit slightly awkwardly. There seems to be some weird tension between Lucas and Ten.

“Yeah, yeah! I was free tonight anyway so I was glad Guanheng texted me. How have you been? I’ve been good, although you probably know that since I text you about everything. Why don’t you reply anymore?” Lucas speaks animatedly with fairly accented Korean.

“Oh, I was busy. We were preparing the students for the final performance of the year.” Ten says, lamely.

Lucas seems to finally feel the need to address Johnny now.

“Hi! I’m Huang Xuxi but you can call me Lucas. Judging by the fact you two were dry humping in the middle of the living room, I’m guessing you’re Ten hyung’s summer flavour of the year?” says Lucas. His voice turns slightly brittle at the last sentence.

The tension within the group spikes suddenly.

Johnny notices it but decides to shrug it off.

“I’m Youngho but everyone calls me Johnny.” he says, holding out a fist to brofist Lucas.

Lucas returns the brofist amicably.

“And this is Kunhang.” says Ten suddenly, grabbing onto Kunhang’s arm. Kunhang squeaks out a greeting.

“Kunhang and I are going to get some drinks.” Ten says tightly, whisking Kunhang away into the relative privacy of the kitchen, leaving Johnny and Lucas standing together awkwardly.

“So, you and Ten hyung, huh?” Lucas says to Johnny, giving him a knowing look.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, we just met so…” Johnny trails off awkwardly.

“There’s no need to hide it, bro. I know what hyung is like. I was last year’s summer boy toy.” Lucas says offhandedly.

“Oh, that’s the second time you’ve mentioned the whole summer fling thing.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Ten hyung has a bit of a reputation for that. He comes down to Gangwon-do every year to work at Kun-ge’s shop and every year he starts a summer romance. I think it’s like a tradition for him.” says Lucas.

“That doesn’t bother you, does it?” Lucas asks, suddenly looking worried that he ruined his hyung’s chances.

“Oh, no. I was kinda looking around for a fling too anyway. Besides, I live in America. I’m leaving at the end of the summer so something long-term isn’t viable anyway.” Johnny replies.

“Oh, good, good. Ten hyung’s pretty easy-going you know. He’s a great guy and he’s amazing in bed.” Lucas says, waggling his eyebrows. “The only thing is his rules.”

“Rules?” asks Johnny.

“Yeah, Ten hyung has two rules. The first is that when the summer is over, the relationship is over too. He thinks a relationship is impossible with the hours he puts in at the studio. Rule two is to not catch feelings. He’ll drop you in a second if he thinks you’ve developed feelings for him. That’s how we ended things between us.” says Lucas, sounding a little dejected at the end.

“Oh, do you, uh, still have feelings for him? If you do I can totally back off.” Johnny says hurriedly.

_Not that I really want to_ , he thinks

“Nah, what happened between Ten hyung and me is old news. Besides, he laid out the rules for me right at the beginning. I knew what would happen if I caught feelings.” Lucas says.

“Like I said, Ten hyung is a great guy. I think he’ll make you really happy but make sure you don’t let him take your heart.” he says, patting Johnny on the shoulder.

Just then, Ten and Kunhang return.

Ten is frowning slightly and Kunhang looks a little sheepish.

“Let’s go find Kun-ge.” Kunhang says to Lucas, speaking a little louder than necessary.

“Nice meeting you, Johnny. I’ll see you later, hyung.” Kunhang says, all but dragging Lucas in the direction of the open french doors.

“That was weird.” says Johnny, bemused.

“It’s Kunhang. Everything he does is weird.” Ten says dismissively.

“Anyway, where were we?” he asks, leaning into Johnny’s personal space.

Johnny feels all his arousal from before come rushing back.

“What do you say we take this somewhere more private?” he asks.

Ten smiles impishly up at him.  
Johnny leads him upstairs. They don’t even make it to Johnny’s room before they’re making out like teenagers in the upstairs hallway.

Johnny is pretty sure his brain short-circuits once their lips are pressed together. Ten tastes sweet, like vanilla lip gloss and his rum and coke and something else that Johnny can’t quite identify. Ten tastes like something he can’t get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been way too long, I know. I had midterms and then it snowed a lot and then I caught a cold but I'm back at it now. To make up for the lack of updates recently, I present to you the longest chapter I have written to date. 
> 
> By the way, did you all see the news about WayVision S2? I knew XJ was giving us a spoiler. I'm so excited. 
> 
> Also stream "Gimme Gimme". My boy Yuta is looking fiiine. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!


End file.
